


No Act Of Seduction

by kuraizaity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Advice, Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressed Katsuki Yuuri, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, News Media, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Public Blow Jobs, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Therapy, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraizaity/pseuds/kuraizaity
Summary: Although Yuuri Katsuki always seems cheerful, there are times where he may look like an open book, but Victor clearly does not know Yuuri at all.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Katsuki Yuuri, Otabek Altin & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 17





	No Act Of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of attempted rape, suicide, panic attack, NSFW content.
> 
> Dead Dove: Do Not Eat! Read at your own risk!

Victor Nikiforov was never the type to show seduction to strangers, sure enough, he has winked and blew kisses to crowds of fans before, but he was never truly interested in being involved in sexual activity. This was mainly because of his sexuality, it was suspected from various news articles that the living legend in the men’s single figure skating be gay. It’s not that he was anything against doubting himself, but to the fact that his reputation is dangling on the line. Additionally, he knew if he was announced of his sex interest, there would definitely be a ton of different men seeking for marriage in hand from Victor, be it celebrities or even regular passerby, and he much rather finds for his own true love rather than relying on the power of social media influence to find the love of his life.

That all changed when he met Yuuri Katsuki, when he first saw the man at the banquet, after the completion of the Sochi GPF, Victor was feeling suffocated from the high expectations and formality he had to withstand when the high titled people came to talk to him. He was just about to excuse him to take a breather when he heard a loud shout from the other side of the banquet, only to find a man with messy black hair roaming around, he was dancing around merrily. By the looks of it, he was clearly drunk, having an almost empty champagne bottle being grasped onto his hand, and him having a bright blue tie being attached around his head, making it look like a headband. 

At that moment, Victor wanted more than anything to just leave the banquet and avoid the commotion, seeing this as an escape opportunity, until he saw the drunk man face to face. A brown puppy doe eyes staring right back at Victor, he has blue-rimmed half glasses completing the outline of the most perfect face he has ever seen, and with the addition of baby chubby cheeks, and messy black hair. Victor was so desperate to just cup the drunk man’s face and explode in fluffiness. This is the man, the one I want by my side forever. Victor decided at that exact moment, where he decided to mark this man as his.

That certain night was a blast, Victor never felt himself bursting with so much exhilaration in such an event, at a banquet nonetheless. Don’t get him wrong, ice skating with thrill blossoms a different emotion in him, peace. Even if it means in competition, the graceful dance steps and sequences beautify the whole package of the meaning of ice skating to him. But that night was distinguishable from any other parties or events he has ever been to, And it was not just him, there were different skaters who came in to enjoy the dance, even down to Cristophe Giacometti. For the whole night, they were dancing around with thrill, the mysterious drunk man was more than eager to show his pole dancing skills, although Victor did feel the urge to rip Yuuri off the pole that he was dancing on and cover him up with blankets so the other viewers will stop staring at the firm ass Yuuri possesses. At that point in time, Yuuri has already stripped off his trousers and nearly exposing his jewelry, the only thing censoring the crown was his boxers.

It was at the moment when Yuuri drunkenly asked Victor to be his coach, it was when he became stunned by the comment. Not only was Yuuri engulfing Victor into an embracing hug, the fact that he was moving his waist up and down against Victor’s crotch area, was the electrifying sensation that Victor had felt, the string of _lust._

At the same time, Victor felt an affectionate feeling spreading from his heart to the rest of his body. It was literally nothing he had ever felt before, Victor was actually quite new to loving someone, considering all his other relationships were with girls who were together with him for PR increase. And they were only lovey-dovey in public, but in areas where they were free from the press and reporters, it became a bipolar situation for both parties in an instant. He never had true love, sure there were some times where he walks down the street and finds himself attracted to a pretty face of his sex, but that was just that. Victor is not looking for attractive people, he was looking for personality, for the heart.

And Yuuri Katuski, the man who performed terribly in the Sochi GPF, the step sequences were flawless, but it was the jumps that decreased the point sector drastically, that was what Victor concluded after witnessing the competition that took place just a couple of hours ago. Of course, Victor was more concentrated on the whole routine, not once was he focusing on the facial expression of the mysterious man. If he had known he was going to be this gorgeous, he would have started at the brown doe eyes sparkling through the ice for the whole competition. 

Despite the lack of footwork skills in his jumps, Victor finds the man mesmerizing, a flawless everlasting saint, who carries the name of Yuuri Katsuki, to fall in the hands of Victor Nikiforov. 

That was Victor’s impression of Yuuri when he first met him face to face, it felt like Yuuri was just an open book, and his life was bursting full of contentment. Seeing Yuuri’s face every day has him feeling felicity from a day to day basis, But how wrong he was, to think that he understands Yuuri Katsuki. Even after driving him to win the silver medal at the Barcelona Grand Prix Final. Even after Yuuri and Victor, both present gold rings as a sign of their engagement. Even after Yuuri moved to Saint Petersburg in Russia to live with Victor. Victor thought he knew his little cinnamon roll very well, even more than himself, but his Japanese teddy bear continues to prove Victor wrong.

Victor never thought he would ever see the brown doe eyes look so fearful and cold towards him, but that is exactly what is looking at right now. Yuuri Katsuki, with his hair slightly more messed up than usual, his blue-rimmed glasses tilted sideway, his lips slightly swollen from intensive and excessive kissing by Victor, tears flowing like a waterfall down his round cheeks, his lover’s baggy red hoodie drooping on his small frame, with his right collarbone being exposed, the blankets that was scrambled up to bundle the little cinnamon roll, and the worst part was the vigorous trembling on his whole small frame, particularly the shivering hands that is clutching on to the blankets as if his life depends on it. In all other days, Victor would have found it amusing when Yuuri snags the blankets for cuddling from not being used to the weather in Russia.

But this was different, it was so obvious what Yuuri is trying to avoid, who Yuuri is trying to avoid.

His student.

His partner.

His happiness.

His knight in shining armor.

His lover.

His fiancée.

His lover.

His soulmate.

His empire.

_His forever._

_His Yuuri Katsuki._

But the man that was everything to Victor, was staring back at him with vacant and frightened eyes, as if Victor is a stranger, as if Victor is an obsessive alpha in rut, pouncing on the innocent omega, which certainly scared Victor shitless.

Victor was lost, at that very moment, he doesn’t know what to do, he could only think of comforting his precious cinnamon roll, but Yuuri does not even trust Victor, Victor doesn’t wish to hurt his lover any further than the damage he has already done. 

So for approximately two minutes, Victor was panicking inside his head, Yuuri is currently still on the bed and bawling, with his face buried deep inside the blankets that envelops him whole.

After that short silence of distress filling the room, Yuuri speaks up in a tremulously and wobbly tone, stuttering through his words. 

“I-I’m so-so-sorry.”

Yuuri spoke softly while slurring the end of the sentence, and Victor just did a sharp turn to look at his lover, he has been looking down at his knees, focusing on his fingers while playing with it while thinking deeply about what to do.

“Yuuri…” Victor said in a softly-spoken voice, his best attempt in comforting his lover, to not provide more fear than he has already given in that brown doe eyes. “Don’t apologize, my cinnamon roll. It’s not your fault, it was mine. I shouldn’t have done that, the events that just happened… It was not consensual, I’m sorry.”

Yuuri gives a huff of laughter, shivering slightly lesser than before. His words were slightly louder than before too, but the stuttering in his angelic voice remains. “I-It’s not your f-fault, Vitya… I-I… I uh… I just wasn't… Y-You just…” 

Victor proceeds to make a concerned face to Yuuri, despite the fact that he is glad that his cinnamon roll isn’t holding a grudge or have any sense of hatred towards what had just happened previously. His small amount of relief in him instantly revolved into hesitation and anxiousness when he sees his lover crying again, this time round, he was more than surprised to see Yuuri scrambling forward on all fours and clutching onto Victor for his dear life, his whole body still tangled in the blankets that were once his safety net, snuggling himself onto the crook of Victor’s neck, Victor was grateful to be in the warm embrace of his cinnamon roll, He didn’t waste any moment to return the hug, and rubbing circles behind his back, whispering a sleep melody into his lover’s ears, with every hope for him to rest for a couple of hours in bed. Victor could have sworn his heart shattered into pieces when he sees Yuuri’s trembling frame at the corner of his sight, wanting to bite his lips to prevent himself from crying as well. 

Thankfully, it only took several minutes before he could feel the soft breath in and out in a slow and regulated movement, it was quite simple to know when Yuuri is asleep, having to be able to sleep with him for such a long time. It was a gift to even be with his Katsudon, let alone sleep with him.

This was not the time to be reliving the past memories, what happened previously was no miniature predicament. Victor has never once seen his lover broke down before, sure there were times before when he saw his Katsuki crying over anxiety when Victor was coaching him for the Grand Prix Final, but he has never seen his cinnamon roll so petrified, and the person who triggered these feelings was none other than Victor himself.

Victor gently lies Yuuri onto the soft bed, untangling the blankets off him and retucking it so he could feel comfortable. Lastly, he takes out the glasses and puts them at the bedside table, for Yuuri to nap comfortably.

Victor didn’t dare to leave the room, he wants to be there just in case Yuuri wakes up again, or in the worst-case scenario when Yuuri has another episode like before. So he tries to have a consultation with Yuri Plisetsky over the phone. Victor knows that by this time, Yurio would have already finished his daily training. He had considered contacting Yakov, but he knew the man had to take on an emergency personal issue. Yurio was still young after all, he didn’t need to know that Yuuri got a panic session because Victor was horny and wanted a taste of his fiancée’s vanilla skin.

But at the same time, he had no one else in mind that could help him. Sure, there might be some slightly mature person that could help Yuuri, but he couldn’t even think straight after what has just happened. 

_“What’s that, old man? I don’t have any wish to hear about your amazing day with Katsudon. I’m tired,”_ Yurio’s voice sparked through the call.

Victor becomes silent, the annoyance of Yurio’s voice makes the older Russian give a faint, inarticulate cry. He could feel the dams of the well containing his guilt and immense pressure overwhelming his senses. And at the speck of consciousness, he swears he could feel Yurio’s voice hitched up. Whether it is in fear or awareness, he didn’t know.

 _“Oi, old man. Are you okay? What happened? Did you or Katsudon get hurt? Answer me this instant!_ ” Yurio’s tone becomes earnest, a mixture of concern and seriousness.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Victor made out barely a whisper, making sure he didn't wake Yuuri up.

 _“Why are you apologizing? I swear if you did something. Or did you get hurt? I need to know now!”_ Yurio’s fierce tone just makes Victor’s eyes swell up more, but he couldn’t keep it any longer.

“It’s not me… It’s Yuuri, I don’t know… I don’t know what happened. I- I didn’t know who else to call, I thought of Yakov, but he said he was in an emergency. You were the next I thought of- I know this kind of thing is a little bit out of your age range, but I just don’t know-” Victor’s rambling was instantly cut off by Yurio’s sharp voice.

 _“Victor, you’re rambling. You need to go straight to the point, what happened to Yuuri? Does he have any injuries? Is he bleeding?”_ Yurio literally sounds like a professional compared to Victor, trying to calm his hay-wired mind down.

“Okay okay, short and simple. So… this is slightly embarrassing to say, but uhh… So, in all of my relationship time with Yuuri, I uhm… we never really… did anything… physically, or like… sexually.” Victor’s face feels hot, not believing that he is sharing his sexual life with his mentor.

_“So, you are calling me to tell me about your blue balls old man?! You have got to be kidding me…”_

“No! It’s not that! It’s just... I’ve always thought he was shy, or something. So I never really pestered on in wanting to… you know. But I just got slightly frustrated, you know? So I thought that he just needed a push. So I tried to make the first move, I barely took off his clothes before he started crying, and trembling… like a lot… I know it’s scary for the first time, but his reaction… feels like a stronger defense, in a sense… Not just that, it looked like… he was having a panic attack, with the way he covers himself with the blankets so defensively, the way he was trembling so much. He looked at me like I was going to kill him like I was a murderer… And he kept saying something, he kept mumbling to not hurt him, to not touch him, it was so scary. He was stuttering a lot, he kept apologizing after he calmed down, he said it was not my fault, but it still felt like it was. I don’t know what to do, he just came to me for comfort, and I just reassured him until he fell asleep.” Victor ended his story in a sorrowful tone, tears were falling fast. 

_“Victor.”_ Otabek’s voice crackled into the service call, snapping Victor out of his mini panic attack.

“Otabek? I didn’t know you were in Russia.” Victor asked in confusion, sniffing softly.

 _“I came for a couple of weeks, it’s only my second day here in Russia. But enough about me, Victor, you have to listen carefully to me.”_ Otabek pauses momentarily, and Victor could hear Otabek taking a huff of air as if what he is about to say is going to be treacherous, and it was indeed treacherous.

_“From what I have heard, it seems like Yuuri is avoiding sexual intercourse, or by any means of sexual terms, because of a trauma of sorts. I wasn’t exactly sure until you mentioned his strange rambling when he kept saying to not touch him, and to not hurt him. That confirmed my suspicion, I believed the reason why Yuuri did not take a step forward in wanting something sexual, was not because he was too shy, or unconfident in himself. But it must be something in the past that he has experienced, has he shown any sign of discomfort or stress whenever someone unconsciously touches him or anything?”_

Victor thought for a few short moments, the few times when he does try to seduce, or even touch Yuuri when he didn’t know. Like behind the back, or a scare. It wasn’t before long when he put the pieces together, in how Yuuri’s reaction has deeply affected Victor, and in how the reason why Victor never actually suspect Yuuri’s reaction was because of the constant excuses or the fact that he brushes off, saying that it has been a long day, or that he was tired and such.

“Oh my gosh… How did I not notice it? He has done that several times in the past, but he always gets away with an excuse… I can’t believe it… How did I never realize this? Ебать!”

_“Look, Victor, you can’t blame yourself for this kind of thing. It’s not healthy, and it certainly is not your fault that this has happened. I was once like you, a couple of years ago when I realized my sister was more quiet than usual. She constantly gives excuses whenever I ask her, she exhibits the same signs as Yuuri's, I presume. But… I blamed myself for her death, I walked in from practice one day to find her in the bathtub… gone. It was a case of suicide, and I blamed myself so much for not realizing it earlier. But, Yuuri is still alive Victor, it pains me to say this but, I have to. They always hide it, the pain, the suffering, they always contain it and give fake smiles, but there are times when they can just break down. You have to help Yuuri before it's too late, no matter what his case is. A small non-consensual touch, or even as bad as rape… It’s still dreadful, to say the least. You have to talk to him, you cannot let him continue on like this, it can affect your relationship drastically. But I trust that you would rather want Yuuri to be happy than yourself. I know it’s hard to do this, but it already has been, or even harder now for the victim. Talk to him, convince him to go to therapy, I can be there to help you, but you have to be the one to guide him to safety. I am going to extend my stay in Russia, if you need anything, contact both Yurio and me, we will be there for you at any time of the day.”_

“Thank you so much, Otabek. I’ll take your advice at hand, I will do anything to help Yuuri, I just want him to be happy again.” Victor heaved a sigh, still slightly lightheaded after the event that has happened today.

_“I know you will, good day. Yurio will send you my contact information, and good luck.”_

“Vitya…?” A sudden soft voice snapped Victor out of the phone call, and he turned in an instant. 

“Yuuri… How are you feeling…?” Victor took a few steps forward and sat himself down at the other side of the queen-size bed they shared.

“Tired… a bit dizzy too, but the real question is, are you okay Vitya? Yuuri gives a tilt of his head in concern, and Victor fights every thought in wanting to kiss his cinnamon roll for being so cute.

“Me? You were the one who went through that… episode. Shouldn’t you be more concerned for your own well-being, cupcake?” Victor sets himself closer, still keeping a distance as he does not wish to have a repeat of what has happened when he tried to pounce on him for his foolish sexual desires. 

“I’m alright… You were the one who saw my episode, must have freaked you out huh?” Yuuri gets up from the bed and lies on the bed stand for support, heaving a sigh of relief.

“Speaking of… the episode, I hope you don’t mind but… I’m bad at noticing stuff like this, so I may have gotten outside help.” Victor knew it was the wrong conversation to kick off with when he heard Yuuri’s voice hitch. “I’m sorry! I really didn’t know what to do… I panicked! I called Yurio for help, and I didn’t realize that Otabek is with Yurio. But those two were the people I told, I promise!”

After a wave of the deadliest, most awkward silence Victor has ever faced in his life. Yuuri just gave a huff and said, “It’s fine… I trust the two of them, not so much for Otabek though. But it’s not like you knew he was there to overheard Yurio’s conversation. It’s alright, I’m not angry or anything…” Yuuri stared at the ceiling while mumbling, being deep in thoughts.

“But, you, Victor Nikiforov, is someone I love enormously. Obviously, the cat must be out of the bag someday, I actually have to tell you in a few days, when the time is right. But clearly, my intentions for the conversation have been pushed forward in an unexpected event, so I might as well tell you now.” Yuuri looked down to his Vitya and gave a soft smile, the loving ones he always gives, sort of like a reassuring smile.

“Okay… you don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready, I just want to be here for you, cupcake.” Victor decides to take a leap of faith and reach out to press onto Yuuri’s hands, surprisingly Yuuri doesn't flinch at the touch or anything, but instead flips his hand over to interlock with Victor’s.

“It’s fine, it’s better now than later anyways. No use keeping it in suspense.” Yuuri gives a dry chuckle and shuffles himself to be near his lover, giving a sigh of relief when he goes to snuggle with him. Victor drapes his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder, caressing his face into Yuuri’s hair, and takes a deep breath, easing himself to his lover’s smell.

“So… a few weeks before the… Sochi GPF, I was having my training as usual. The usual place, the usual time. But there was this certain night, where I ended quite late due to extra training. My coach and I parted ways after giving our goodnights. It was just… a normal night until it wasn’t. I don’t really know… what happened. I felt hands suddenly grappling onto my neck from behind, and let’s just say that… that _man_ ” Yuuri sneered, “was not exactly gentle either when he tried to… do that. He tore my clothes, made me suck his… you know. I don’t know whether I should be grateful that he didn’t finish what he started, he fled the scene when he thought he heard a shuffling near the area. It was not exactly a person that came, but a rat… But still, the way he made me choke on his… whispering dirty words, calling me a whore. It was so painful Victor, I wanted to call for help, but he wouldn’t stop pushing his thing into my mouth.” At that point in time, Yuuri was weeping, and Victor tightened his hold onto his cinnamon roll, whispering soft comfort into him. 

“I didn’t really tell anyone about it, I took a few days off from training, laying it off on being sick. Which I was, uneventfully. Let’s just say being naked in the cold weather was a good idea. I didn’t tell anyone about it, not even my family. I knew if something like this happened, they would remove me from the competition, and I couldn’t have ice-skating taken away from me. I just can’t, it has been with me for my whole life, practically since I was young. So I kept quiet, even though the training was different, my step sequences were still fine. But it was the jumps that made me nauseous, it brings me back to that night. As you probably can see from the Sochi GPF itself, Celestino has even told me that it was probably not a solid idea to enter the competition with my sudden deflation in ice-skating. But after a year, when I came back to Japan, when I performed your song, it was contrasting, even though we have never really been acquaintances. I just felt like your spirit was there with me. It sure did surprise me when you came and announced that you were going to be my coach. You made me to where I am today, Vitya. I love you so much, My Victor Nikiforov.” The tears shift from sadness and anxiousness, into happiness and contentment.

That night, Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov cuddled in bed, sleeping in a dreamless night. The happiest both parties have ever felt, well… The best was the engagement rings, and the second-best was meeting at the banquet after the Sochi GPF.

In the end, the story was also shared with Yurio and Otabek. They were both understanding and did not think of Yuuri in any other way, other than a brave soul who overcame a trauma in life. Yuuri also did go to therapy, and despite the fact that Victor made sure that a Non-Disclosure Agreement form was signed, the therapist still sacrificed her career in the exposure to Yuuri’s past. Soon enough, Yuuri made the headline for being a past victim of rape, and even though there were a few negative comments being made, most viewers were supportive, and applaud Yuuri for having an indomitable spirit. And not long after, the man in suspect was arrested for raping Yuuri Katsuki.

In the next few months, Yuuri Katuski and Victor Nikiforov have once again made the headline, with the captions of marriage on the title.

“Will you marry me, Yuuri Katsuki?”

“Yes, Vitya Victor Nikiforov.”

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how big or how small your problem may be, as long as it is non-consensual, it is not right.  
> Get professional help if you ever encounter such issues, don't keep it inside of you, thinking that people will judge you.  
> Even if they do, there will always be more people who will always be on your side.
> 
> 'ебать' - Fuck


End file.
